Professor Pericles
Professor Pericles is a parrot and the former mascot of the original Mystery Incorporated of Crystal Cove. He was a friend of Ricky Owens. Physical Appearance Pericles was wearing a white strait-jacket and a ball and chain was chained on his leg when the gang first saw him. He has a big eye and has one eye that has no pupil and with a big scar, which was from when Mayor Jones knocked Pericles out, he was thrown to the ground, which resulted in the scar, pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two bird feet. The guard says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut and pound for pound it's the smartest brain in the world. In episode 16 he appears like he is in the picture. His skin in the light is dark purple; it's bluish-black when in the dark. He wears a purple ascot. Personality Professor Pericles is a genius, since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him; by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist (reminiscent of the great Harry Houdini), Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum where he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on. He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds like most parrots and speaks with a instinct Norwegian accent. Powers and Abilities Professor Pericles is able to do magic tricks. He strangley duct tape the stun gun on Officer Johnson when Pericles just stands their doing nothing. And he somehow escaped the Animal Asylum without his glass cage being broken. He is also capable of making deceased and inanimate objects appear alive through clever trickery, props and technological know-how; similar to a stage magician. As stated above he is very intelligent and is an expert at manipulating people to do his will, as shown when he had manipulated scooby into fixing up a cure for Aphroditie's love potion. He also appears to be a brilliant chemist and machinist. He did something offscreen to Ed Machine that made hime scream and infiltrated his house with ease. Prof. Pericles was even able to hack into Freds computer and control all of Freds traps; installed at Freds house. Early Life He visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. He was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Also Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated. He led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found. He teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him. He was wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum. (All Fear The Freak) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated He was shown to be a normal parrot and the mascot of the original Mystery Inc. in a Crystal Cove High School yearbook. After Gill Littlefoot was taken to jail, Velma Dinkley picked up a box she found from Mr. E. She opened it and saw a picture of the original Mystery Inc. with Professor Pericles circled. The message said, "don't give up this has happen before." He was physically seen in a glass cage in the animal asylum. He was depicted as a crazy bird who had the smartest brain in the world. When Daphne Blake opened the locket (she had found in the Crystal Cove Caves), music played; Professor Pericles said, "Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." He warned the Mystery Inc. gang to stay away from "someone that is close to you" especially Fred Jones, Jr.. In the end, the parrot broke out during the Fright Hound's attack on the Animal Asylum. The real reason was that he knew the gang was coming to the rescue. Sheriff Bronson Stone was contacted by Officer Johnson that all the inmates were rounded up except for Professor Pericles. Mr. E told Scooby and the gang to "follow the parrot." He secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman. . He haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk. He watched using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix, and thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. He appeared on Ed Machine's chair and told Ed that Pericles wanted to deliver a message to Ricky (or should he call him Mr. E). Pericles didn't wanted to say anything and he attacked Ed Machine and later showed up when the gang was down in the Crystal Cove Caves. It shows he used a tractor to see where the Myustery Machine was and he said there was nothing to fear. The Freak of Crystal Cove appears and he swipes Pericles and he falls on the ground. He managed to get a piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak of Crystal Cove, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. Scooby and the gang are now falling into Pericles's plans by having the gang slip up just like he did on the original Mystery Inc. . Scooby vows that he'll stop him Category:Villains Category:Mystery Inc members Appearances *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Howl Of The Fright Hound, Where Walks Aphrodite, Escape From Mystery Manor, A Haunting In Crystal Cove, Pawn of Shadows, All Fear The Freak Quotes *"Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." *"Ah ha ha ha. I trust you enjoyed the little theme song." *"Officer Johnson is quite correct. Now please step aside, Officer Johnson. To free your hand that mysteriously has become duct-taped to your stun-gun." *"Clues await you, clues that will lead you to the cursed secret that feeds on Crystal Cove." *"I am sure you will find out, meanwhile I will despense this bit of advice, beware of those closest to you I am specifically talking to you Frederick." (dramatic music) *"Will you? Really?" *"You must be Scooby-Doo." *"Fortunately for Crystal Cove, I'm here to help." *"I'm nobody's sidekick." *"Well hello, children. How did you know?" *"The antidote to stop Aphrodite has several distinctive components." *"Pewter: found in grout used only in stained-glass windows of the 18th century." *"Ectoplasm: or as it's more commonly known, ghost mucus." *"And finally Rose Quartz: mined in the caves beneath Crystal Cove." *"The antidote is complete. Now to load the final cylinder. We don't have much time. Let's pack these up quickly." *"Crown?" *"Fred should have really come up with more than Trappin' Guy." *"What can I say? A bird's got to eat." *"Because, Fred, he stole it from me a long time ago." *"Don't believe me? then ask him yourself." (escapes out of the trap and presses the button) *(Grabs the piece) "I am the smartest criminal parrot in the world. You didn't think I had a back up plan? Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Until we meet again, Mystery Incorporated. Auf wiedersehen." *"The real question is, did we chase it here? or were we led here on purpose?" *"False alarm. It was just a possum."Mmmmm (wipes his lips) "Delicious." *"No idea, but I cant wait to find out." *"Well Mystery Incorporated it appears you made an enemy fortunately for you I still require you (presses TV power button turning TV off) alive." *"Hello, Ed Machine." *"I'd like you to deliver a message to Ricky. Or, should I call him... Mr. E?" *"Ah, ha ha ha, dear Ed. You misunderstand. I don't want to say anything." *"Sorry to disappoint." (thinking it was the Freak of Crystal Cove in All Fear The Freak) *(throws tracer device) "Tracer on the Mystery Machine. Isn't this cozy? us? alone? no one to watch over you? or your piece of the disk?" *"To lead to a treasure of beyond caculation, dear Scooby, a treasure many have died trying to find." *"Children there's nothing to fear (The Freak Of Crystal Cove comes behind Pericles and roars) (he turns around and gasps)YOU! (gets hit aside to left by the Freak) AHH (falls unconscious). *"What a peculiar turn of events." *"Don't be afraid Scooby, I have no reason to hurt you (reveals the planispheric disk piece with feet) I have what I came for. (evil chuckle)" *"Two done, Four to go. Until we meet again, auf wiedersehen Scooby Doo." (sinister laughter as he flies out window) Notes/Trivia *In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, the player is rewarded a trophy of Professor Pericles when a piece of the lost treasure map is found. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters Category:Mystery Inc members Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated villains Category:Culprits